dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimoire of the Balanced Wheel (3.5e Sourcebook)/All About Combat (or Round One... Fight!)
All About Combat (or Round One... Fight!) Death and Dying * At 0 hp or less, you fall unconscious and are dying. * If you are dying at the end of your turn, roll 1d20. ** Lower than 10: You get worse. If you get this result three times per encounter before you are healed or stabilized (as per the Heal skill), you die. ** 10-19: No change. ** 20: You get better! You wake up with hit points equal to one-quarter your maximum hit points total. * Characters die when their negative hit point total reaches -10 or one-third of their full normal hit points, whichever is a larger value. * A dying character who’s been stabilized (via the Heal skill) doesn’t roll a d20 at the end of his turn unless he takes more damage. * A character who is healed while under 0 HP instead starts at 0 HP and then applies the healing. The only exception to this is if he is active (such as under the effect of the Diehard feat), in which case he is healed from his current total. Wounds *Use the wounds variant rule. Movement and AoOs *Unless specifically stated, forced movement (including falling) does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Iterative Attacks *Iterative attacks use this variant. Save-or-Dies *On a failed effect that usually causes automatic death, the creature instead takes 10 damage per HD of the creature who used the effect, or per caster level if the effect was a spell. Damaging Ability Damage/Drain and Negative Levels *Ability damage or drain instead deals damage equal to the target's level for each point of damage dealt, and grants -2 to all checks (skill checks, ability checks, attack rolls, etc) and DCs dependent on the targeted ability score for a number of rounds equal to the amount of ability damage/drain dealt. *Negative levels instead deal damage equal to twice the target's level for each negative level dealt, and grant -2 to all checks (skill checks, ability checks, attack rolls, etc) and DCs for a number of rounds equal to the number of negative levels dealt. Death From Massive Damage *Remove this rule; taking 50 or more damage from a single attack does not cause a save vs. death. Immunity to Sneak Attack *Sneak attack (and other sources of Precision-based damage such as Sudden Strike and Skirmish) deals 1/2 damage to creatures immune to critical hits. Critical Hits *When a critical hit is achieved, multiply the base damage of the weapon (including enhancements it might possess) by its multiplier. Sneak attack, Strength damage, and other sources of damage outside the base weapon damage and enhancements are not multiplied. :*Example: A +1 Flaming Longsword (1d8+1d6+1 base) would deal 2d8+2d6+2 damage on a critical hit. :*Example: A +1 Frost Scythe (2d4+1d6+1 base) would deal 8d4+4d6+4 damage on a critical hit. Scaling Concentration and Tumble Checks *To cast a spell defensively you must make a Concentration checks with the DC equal to 10 + spell level + highest BAB of all threatening creatures. For every creature over the first that threatens, this rises by +2. :*For example, if you want to cast a level 0 spell and are threatened by two creatures, one with a BAB of +3 and another with a BAB of +2, you need to make a concentration checks with a DC of 15. (10 (base) +0 (spell level) +3 (highest BAB) +2 (second creature)) *To tumble through enemy squares or past squares threatened by enemy, subtract five from the usual DC and instead add the BAB of the threatening creature in question. *In both cases, a character may "ignore" an enemy to take an attack of opportunity from them without raising the DC of the skill check by two. ----